El deseo de Ioryogi san
by Torami Kikyou
Summary: Ioryogi está muy preocupado por los sentimientos de Kobato, por lo que desea hacer cualquier cosa para que ella sea feliz, hasta- si es necesario- hacer un nuevo trato con dios. Importante: contiene spoilers del manga
1. Capítulo 1: Trato

**Importante**: Contiene spoilers del Manga

**Disclairmer**: La historia de Kobato y sus personajes son propiedad de las Clamp.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Capítulo 1: Trato**

Era de noche y Kobato, aún entre sueños, no dejaba de llorar. Todo porque se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, aquellos sentimientos en un inicio tan confusos y ahora tan claros, sensaciones tan fuertes hacia ese chico Fujimoto, aquel que antes la irritaba con sus comentarios sarcásticos, ahora le causaba un dolor profundo en el corazón: amarlo, sabiendo que jamás sería correspondida.

Y no sólo ella sentía un golpeteo incesante en el pecho, su pequeño amigo azul también lo sentía, quien confundido por todo lo que había pasado no sabía si regañarla o ser gentil con ella, por lo que prefirió ignorar un poco el tema y mandarla a descansar.

No podía permitirse dejarla sola en ese estado,- después de desear tanto ir donde aquel oso y robarle un poco de su delicioso baukeuchem- ahora Kobato era su prioridad y no sólo ella, sino también Suishou, su amado ángel.

Ushagi san se hizo notar segundos después de que el peluche cobijara y escuchara las últimas palabras de la chica antes de caer rendida por el cansancio: "Todo pasará mañana". Ioryogi, al ver al pequeño conejo blanco, no lo pensó más de dos veces para ir en busca de él y pedirle un par de explicaciones sobre lo que dios quería de Kobato y Suishou.

- Hey Ushagi, ¿Qué es lo que él quiere de ellas? ¿Qué es lo que él espera que Kobato y Suishou hagan? Por favor dime.

El pequeño conejo alado no se dignaba a responder y el pequeño peluche azul se desesperaba cada vez más, hasta el punto de querer asar allí mismo a aquel diminuto mensajero.

- ¡Tan sólo quiero que ambas sean felices!... Tan sólo quiero que Kobato deje de llorar… realmente, ¡Quiero sanar el corazón de Kobato!

- … ¿Es eso lo que quieres en realidad?

- ¿Ushagi san?

En ese momento, el conejo transmitía- mediante los pétalos de la margarita que traía consigo- las palabras de dios que eran como afilados cuchillos, penetrantes y sonoros dentro del felpado perro.

- Ya conoces cuál es mi deseo.

- Lo sé, pero ¿has dicho que quieres sanar a esa chica? La chica que por tu culpa quedó envuelta en la guerra que causaste, Iorogi rey de los espíritus.

- Sólo quiero enmendar mi error… ¿Te has dado cuenta? su deseo ha cambiado.

- …

- ¡Por favor, déjame ayudar a Kobato! ¡Permíteme ayudarla a encontrar su verdadera felicidad!

La desesperación del rey de los espíritus era inevitable de percibir y dios lo notaba. Su silencio fue casi eterno, como quién que analiza bien las consecuencias de cada uno de sus actos y la necesidad de permitir y/o conceder ciertos deseos como el que ahora Ioryogi le pedía con fervor.

- … Lo haré, logro sentir la sinceridad y el sufrimiento de tu corazón pero, como un peluche no lograrás mucho… Te regresaré a tu forma normal mas sólo durante un corto tiempo. Si al finalizar ese tiempo no hazs sanado el corazón de esa chica, si no has logrado que ella encuentre su verdadera felicidad, te convertiré en algo peor que un perro de peluche y ella perderá su derecho a cumplir su deseo más anhelado, aunque logre llenar la botella… ¿Aún así quieres seguir con esa idea de sanarla?

- Sé que lograré sanar a Kobato…

- Entonces, Iorogi, tenemos un trato.

Ushagi san terminó de traspasar a Ioryogi todos los pétalos que contenían el mensaje de dios y con su usual sonrisa se alejó, hacia el cielo, a tal punto que ya Ioryogi no podía verlo. Sabía que dios era muy severo y que si no cumplía con lo recién pactado, no lo volvería a convertir en un peluche sino en una forma aún más vergonzosa, tal vez en una flor o ¡una muñeca! de sólo pensarlo se le helaba el cuerpo.

No le importaba lo que pudiera pasarle, él se esforzaría al máximo para cumplir su parte del trato porque la tonta de Dobato se había convertido en una persona importante para él, por que Suishou era todo para él.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*

Qué tal? espero les haya gustado :D

Éste es mi primer fic y pues traté de apegarme lo suficiente al manga (hasta donde va) para tratar de quitarme un poco la fiebre de Kobato que me ha dado (aunque creo que eso es imposible XD)

Bueno espero sus comentarios y muchas gracias por leer mi fic!

saludos

Torami Kikyou


	2. Capítulo 2: ¿Un nuevo Ioryogi san?

**DISCLAIMER**: Kobato y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Clamp.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**Capítulo 2: ¿Un nuevo Ioryogi san?**

Ioryogi después de hablar con dios, se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación donde vivía con Kobato. Ella aún estaba dormida. A él le parecía tan hermoso y a la vez triste poder velarla, pues aún entre sueños ella seguía llorando por su corazón herido. Ioryogi sentía una rabia hacia Fujimoto, pues creía que era muy torpe de su parte si no correspondía los sentimientos de esta dulce niña, pero también reconocía que no se puede mandar al corazón y Kobato era la persona más torpe y llena de defectos que conocía pero había que reconocer que esa sonrisa curaba cualquier herida.

El pequeño perro se cansó de esa batalla entre pensamientos que mantenía en su cabeza, por lo que decidió echarse también en el futón-aquel que Chise y Chiho les regalaron- y a pesar de lo pequeñito que era deseaba poder abrazar a Kobato y que ella pudiera sentir que no estaba sola, que él la protegería de todo aquello que la lastimara.

Al día siguiente, Kobato despertó un poco más temprano de lo usual. Permanecía un poco adormilada y se sentía bastante cansada por haber llorado toda la noche, pero ya no se sentía tan triste, ya que entre sueños se había dado cuenta de que Ioryogi san la abrazó -a como podía- y le decía al oído: "Yo te protegeré de todo aquello que te haga llorar… jamás te dejaré Kobato".

Ella sonrió para sí, recordándose a sí misma que hoy era un nuevo día y pasase lo que pasase, curaría los corazones de Sayaka sensei y Fujimoto san, ya que a ambos los quería mucho, en especial a Fujimoto san… sacudió su cabeza como tratando de alejar malos pensamientos y se volteó en el futón como no queriendo levantarse aún. En el momento que se giró Kobato se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola.

Su cabeza chocó contra el pecho de un hombre que dormía a su lado. Era tan alto, tenía el cabello largo y en su frente una cinta que mantenía su cabello alejado de la cara. En ese momento Kobato se sonrojó, acababa de notar que ese hombre la tenía abrazada por la cintura.

La cara de Kobato se fue poniendo más y más roja, hasta el momento, en que el hombre, entre sueños tal vez, la abrazó más fuerte y pronunció un nombre muy suavemente: "Suishou". ¡Ella reconocía esa voz! Era Ioryogi san, pero no podía ser, Ioryogi san era un peluche pequeñito, suave y azul que siempre la regañaba cuando se equivocaba, un perrito bastante gruñón aunque el tono de voz era el mismo. Ella trató de levantarse de manera que no lo despertara, pero en su fallido intento, al instante en que logró zafarse de sus brazos y ponerse en pie, se tropezó con el futón y le cayó encima.

- ¡DOOO- BAAA –TOOO!

- ¡KYAAA!

- Se puede saber ¿qué intentas hacer? ¡Matarme!

- Perdóname Ioryogi san.

- Tonta Dobato, nunca te fijas por donde andas-levantándose- ni siquiera notas a un peluche tan pequeño como yo que…

En ese momento Ioryogi, notó sus manos, las cuales de inmediato las llevó a su rostro y por medio del reflejo en la ventana descubrió que era el mismo de antes, su apariencia original: se sentía poderoso, sentía que había recuperado aquella fuerza al parecer dormida dentro de él, por lo que fue inevitable que en su rostro se dibujara una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿Ioryogi san?

El miró a Kobato, la cual permanecía un poco confusa y sorprendida de su cambio. Al verla Ioryogi recordó su conversación con dios, por lo que no podía pensar en crear más líos en el cielo, el debía sanar el corazón de Kobato y eso haría. Él sabía que su ángel permanecía despierto dentro de Kobato y seguramente ella lo estaría mirando ahora; ya no tenía por qué avergonzarse de su apariencia, ya podría mostrarse tal cual a Kobato, a Suishou.

- No te sorprendas tanto, Dobato. Esta es mi verdadera forma, no tienes por qué temer.

- Eso quiere decir que ya puedes moverte libremente?

- Así es ya no soy un peluche

- Pero tengo una duda Ioryogi san? ¿cómo haré ahora para echarte en mi bolso eres muy grande?

- … ¡DOOO-BAAA-TOOO!

- ¡Kyaaa!

Kobato sabía que era el anunció a una quemada anunciada, por parte de Ioryogi san. Tan sólo se cubrió con sus brazos en espera del gran y ardiente castigo, pero no había pasado nada. Volteó a mirar asustada a Ioryogi y notó que él estaba tan sorprendido como ella por no haber ninguna llama quemándola en estos instantes. –Maldición…- decía Ioryogi para sí mismo, dios había sido lo completamente previsivo para regresarle su forma y quitarle sus poderes

- De seguro pensaba que armaría otra revolución… después de todo ese viejo no es tan tonto…

- ¿De quién hablas Ioryogi san?

- No te preocupes y démonos prisa, es hora de ir a la guardería o ¿piensas llegar tarde como siempre?

Al no poder utilizar sus poderes Ioryogi decidió jalarle las mejillas a Kobato, a la cual no le hacía ninguna gracia.

- ¡Claro que no!

- Entonces… ¡Corre!

- ¡Sí, Kobato se esforzará mucho!

- Tonta Dobato!

Ambos salieron corriendo de la pensión de Chitose san, la cual no se encontraba afuera como de costumbre para despedir a Kobato y eso aliviaba a Ioryogi, no quería ni pensar como Kobato explicaría que salía de su departamento con un hombre desconocido.

Ioryogi estaba feliz, por fin sentía que podía hacer algo más por Kobato, sabía que en su forma normal podría protegerla de lo que fuera incluso de Fujimoto, claro, si fuera necesario. Estaba seguro que sanaría el corazón de Kobato muy pronto.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Hola de nuevo!

Muchas gracias a los que han leido mi fic, en serio se los agradezco, en especial a mi amiga sakura-jeka y Tefa-sakura quienes me dejaron review :D Mil gracias!

Bueno he avanzado un poco másen la historia, ojalá les guste!

estaré esperando sus comentarios

Saludos

**Torami Kikyou**


	3. Capítulo 3: El novio de Kobato chan

**Disclaimer**: Kobato y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a las Clamp

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Capítulo 3: El novio de Kobato chan**

Era de madrugada y Fujimoto se levantó muy temprano como de costumbre. Como siempre tenía que prepararse para ir a la guardería y luego a sus trabajos de medio tiempo. Para él, era normal, no pensar en nada más que ayudar a Sayaka san, pero hoy era especialmente diferente. Al pasar por la puerta del departamento de Kobato notó que los pasteles, que había dejado la noche anterior, ya no estaban en la puerta. Fujimoto pensó que seguramente ella salió a tomarlos después que él se fue a su departamento.

Ya no podía obviarlo más, ella se había vuelto parte de sus pensamientos, de sus preocupaciones; por más que intentaba sacarla de su mente la imagen de esa sonrisa, de su s ojos cafés se volvía más clara. Conforme salía del edificio de Chitose san no podía evitar traer de nuevo a su cabeza la conversación que mantuvo, la noche anterior, con esa chica extraña.

- Tú ¿Aún sigues llorando?

- ¿Es una molestia el que llore, Fujimoto san?

- ¿Molestia?… si estuvieras tan contenta y sonriente como siempre, bueno… no estaría mal.

- …

- Oye ¿De verdad estás bien?

- Estaré bien… El sol definitivamente saldrá mañana…

"El sol definitivamente saldrá mañana" fue lo que ella dijo. Kiyokazu estaba preocupado cada vez más por ella, era torpe y a veces molesta pero cuando la vio llorar, algo muy dentro de él se movió, su corazón le empezó a doler un poco más, un dolor que ya no podía ignorar aunque desease.

Caminaba consumido por sus pensamientos y sin darse cuenta llegó a la guardería. Sayaka estaba en la oficina esperando a que él llegara para preguntarle si sabía cómo había seguido Kobato chan.

- Me pregunto si Kobato chan vendrá hoy.

- Yo… pero ella dijo: "El sol definitivamente saldrá mañana".

- Claro, Kobato chan te dijo eso para demostrarte su actitud.

- ¿Uhm?… ¡Voy a limpiar afuera!

Sayaka notaba como Fujimoto kun había cambiado por la presencia de Kobato y a pesar que él no era consciente de sus sentimientos, Sayaka los conocía perfectamente. Ella se había encariñado tanto con Kobato y quería tanto a Fujimoto que en lo único en que podía pensar es que los dos lograran alcanzar la felicidad.

Fujimoto apresuraba su paso con dirección a los apartamentos en busca de ella. Se repetía a sí mismo: "No es como si hubiera venido especialmente… ¡ella sólo vive al lado!" sin cesar. Esta frase era su forma de calmar a su corazón, su manera de tratar de colocar sus sentimientos al margen para que ellos no lo llevaran a "algo" que aún no sabía definir bien.

- ¡Buenos Días!- dijo Kobato con la sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

Kiyokazu se llevó un buen susto al verla, pues no la esperaba tan de repente. La chica se asustó también, creía que Fujimoto san había visto algo extraño; cuando él le explicó que lo "extraño" era ella, se impactó aún más, pues ella siempre trataba de parecer lo más normal posible para poder llevar a cabo su misión sin levantar sospechas, no por nada había pasado por los terribles exámenes que Ioryogi san le había impuesto.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí estoy bien. Hoy hace un clima agradable... Me decidí.

A pesar que ella decía estar bien y su dulce sonrisa había regresado a su rostro, Kiyokazu no la sentía igual que antes. Él estaba seguro que ella aún mantenía esa tristeza dentro y que daba lo mejor de sí, como le dijo Sayaka san, para ser fuerte.

- Muchas gracias por los pasteles de Tyrol.

De nuevo esa sonrisa que hacía parecer que todo estaba bien, que todo seguiría como antes.

- Claro no lo menciones, no fue nada importante.

Fujimoto trataba de ser indiferente de no cambiar su actitud hacia ella. Él quería que todo fuera como hasta ahora, definitivamente no la quería ver llorar de nuevo. Kiyokazu volteó la mirada mientras le respondía, tratando así, de quitarle toda la importancia al gesto que tuvo con ella.

- ¡Pero me alegró mucho!

No podía dejar de mirarla, estaba sorprendido por la respuesta que le había dado, se sentía extraño no sabía cómo responderle, él también se había alegrado de que ella estuviera mejor pero ¿Cómo decírselo? ¿Qué podía hacer? Tal vez preguntarle cuál de todos los pasteles era el más rico, sí, esa seguro era una buena pregunta para mantener la conversación y a la vez no darle más importancia de la debida.

Ioryogi se encontraba a pocos metros de ellos, recostado a uno de los muros de la guardería. Kiyokazu aún no lo había notado, pero Ioryogi sí estaba muy atento a la conversación que él mantenía con Kobato. Ioryogi se molestaba al verlos hablar así, sabía que por más que Kobato sonriera se le estaba partiendo el alma en mil pedazos, al estar tan cerca de su persona importante y que ésta no mostrara ningún cambio ante el hecho de estar juntos.

- Estúpida Dobato…

Se decía para sí Ioryogi, pues conocía muy bien lo que ella planeaba: Ayudar a Sayaka sensei para que Fujimoto lograra ser feliz. - ¡Tonterías!- realmente le molestaba el pensar de Kobato, siempre tratando de mostrarse feliz cuando ella era la más herida, la que más sufría. Aún permanecía escuchando esa conversación absurda hasta donde su paciencia se lo permitía, la cual obviamente era muy poca.

- ¡No es nada! ¡Vamos a limpiar!

- ¿Ehh? ¡Sí!

Fujimoto no lo aguantaba más se había sonrojado. No sabía por qué había insistido en cuál era el pastel más rico a pesar de que ella no los había probado. Se sentía tonto y lo mejor era empezar a trabajar, pero como ella le hizo notar no había ninguna escoba para comenzar la limpieza. En ese instante Kiyokazu se volteó para indicarle que ya iba a buscar las escobas cuando notó que un hombre que vestía una chaqueta color café oscuro, jeans y que usaba el cabello largo, se acercó a la entrada principal de la guardería.

- ¡Kobato!

- … ¿Ella lo conoce?

Se pensaba para sí Kiyokazu, pues temía que fuera otro de los seguidores de Okiura, que venía a cobrar la deuda. Kobato se acercó al hombre para hablar con él. Fujimoto estaba preocupado, ese tipo no le quitaba la mirada de encima, lo miraba con cierta molestia, por lo que Fujimoto no esperó ni un segundo más para acercarse también y corroborar que ella estaría bien.

- Ioryogi san ¿Qué pasa? Ya no eres un peluche, por lo que no creo que Sayaka sensei y Fujimoto san te dejen entrar en la guardería, será mejor que me esperes en el apartamento.

Ioryogi no le contestó, él solo estaba pendiente de los movimientos de ese chico, que se acercaba con cierta rapidez hacia ellos. Cuando el chico de cabello castaño estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Ioryogi tomó por un brazo a Kobato, atrayéndola hacia su pecho para abrazarla con fuerza.

Las mejillas de Kobato comenzaron a tomar un color rosa más fuerte de lo normal. El abrazo de Ioryogi san se sentía fuerte pero a la vez protector, ella sabía que él sólo estaba allí para protegerla, como él se lo había hecho saber en su sueño.

A tres pasos, esa era la distancia que quedaba entre ellos dos y Fujimoto. Kiyokazu estaba tan sorprendido como lo estaba Kobato por ese abrazo repentino. Él no sabía ¿qué debía hacer? y Ioryogi no le dio la oportunidad de hacer o decir nada.

- No la lastimes…

Ioryogi mantenía su cabeza baja. Había pronunciado esas palabras con un tono tan suave que sólo Kobato, por estar tan cerca de él, pudo escuchar lo que había dicho. Ella se sonrojó aún más, al punto que el mismo Kiyokazu notó ese cambio en el color de sus mejillas desde el sitio en la que se encontraba.

Ioryogi abrazó con más fuerza a Kobato, levantó su mirada, la cual mostraba dureza y enojo. Iorogi, como se pronunciaba en realidad su nombre, estaba listo para decir lo que venía planeando desde su última conversación con dios, la única manera que él había encontrado para sanar el corazón de Kobato y permitirle alcanzar su deseo, la única manera que encontró para no perder a Suishou de nuevo.

- ¡Ella es mi novia y no quiero que te acerques a ella más!

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Hola a todos!

Qué les ha parecido este tercer capítulo? bueno me detuve mucho en describir en cual capítulo del manga estaba jeje por eso quedó muy largo pero igual espero que les haya gustado.

Tengo que agradecer a **June**, **Tefa-Sakura** y me amiga **Sakura- Jeka** por sus reviews, me encanta que les guste mi fic y espero que les siga gustando XD jiji.

saludos

**Torami Kikyou**


	4. Capítulo 4: Sólo quiero hacerte feliz

**Disclaimer**: Kobato y todos su personajes le pertenecen a Clamp.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Sólo quiero hacerte feliz<strong>

Fujimoto no sabía que decir. La situación era ya bastante incómoda como para poder responder a ese comentario por parte del hombre de chaqueta. ¿Él era su novio? ¿Por qué ella nunca lo había mencionado? ¿Por qué él aparecía tan de repente en la guardería? ¿Desde cuándo lo conocía? Tantas preguntas le saltaban a la mente a Kiyokazu, preguntas que él sabía que no podía obtener su respectiva respuesta. Ella jamás hablaba de sí misma, sólo compartía su sonrisa con todos los niños de la guardería, tan sólo hablaba de ayudar y sanar a las personas, ella sólo se esforzaba por hacer sonreír a los demás y nunca hablaba de su vida.

En tan sólo unos cuantos segundos Fujimoto meditó sobre todas esas cosas, se dio cuenta que realmente no conocía nada sobre ella, a lo único que sabía es que tenía una voz hermosa y que le encantaba ese peluche azul que siempre traía consigo, que de vez en cuando Fujimoto la miraba hablándole a ese perrito como si éste pudiera contestarle. No sabía por qué, pero trataba insistentemente traer a su memoria el nombre del peluche como si recordarlo le ayudase a conocer sólo un poquito más a esa chica.

- ¡Ioryogi san! ¿Por qué dices eso?

Kobato no pudo resistirse a preguntarle a Ioryogi san qué pasaba. Kobato no entendía ese comportamiento, era totalmente extraño, pero ella no estaba enojada, simplemente no comprendía los motivos para esas desafiantes palabras y ese cálido abrazo.

- ¿Ioryogi san? ¡Ese es el nombre del peluche! Pero… no puede ser…

En la mente de Fujimoto toda una historia del probable pasado de Kobato se creaba. Por más que se decía a sí mismo no hacerlo, no podía evitar sacar sus propias conclusiones: Ese hombre era-seguramente- un gran amor que ella dejó atrás, que tanto la marcó que por eso aquel perro azul llevaba el mismo nombre de su persona amada… ¡Eso era totalmente ridículo! ¿Cómo ella haría algo así? Fujimoto se reprimía por haber permitido que su imaginación inventara una historia tan irracional sobre el pasado de ella. En ese momento Kiyokazu volvió a la realidad y reaccionó ante el aparente desafío de ese Ioryogi.

- No estoy para nada interesado… y tú apresúrate que tenemos mucho que hacer hoy.

Se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el interior de la guardería. ¡Pero qué había hecho! ¡Por qué dijo eso! él mismo no concebía por qué había pronunciado esas palabras, palabras que ella entendió de la única manera en que podían ser comprendidas.

Ioryogi estaba atónito, en su cabeza había imaginado una reacción totalmente diferente por parte de ese mocoso mas éste fue tan frío e hiriente que, a Ioryogi, no le sorprendió ver los ojos llorosos de Kobato, quien se apartaba de él y le decía que ya debía entrar a ayudar con los niños.

Cuando ella se preparaba para irse, Ioryogi la tomó por un brazo impidiendo que se fuera así sin más, él debía de explicarle el por qué de su reaccionar, era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

- Kobato, no espero que entiendas muy bien porque dije que eras mi novia, pero sólo te pido que confíes en mí, todo saldrá bien… créeme.

- … No tienes que decirlo Ioryogi san, yo siempre he confiado en ti… yo sé que jamás me lastimarías.

Una de las lágrimas se escapó de sus lindos ojos cafés y Ioryogi no pudo evitar imaginarse a Suishou llorando por causa suya. Atrapó aquella lágrima perdida, que ya bajaba por una de sus mejillas, con su dedo índice sin apartar ni un solo instante su mirada de la de ella.

- Si Sayaka sensei o ese chico te preguntan sobre mí, por favor no les digas nada, absolutamente nada.

- No te preocupes Ioryogi san no les diré nada… aunque de todas maneras Fujimoto san no hará eso, ya lo escuchaste él no está interesado en mí.

- … regresaré por ti, por favor espérame.

- Um...

Ella estaba tan triste. Su caminar era lento, ya que con la falda de su vestido trataba de retener las lágrimas o por lo menos que los niños no llegaran a notarlas. Respiró hondo y trató de dar su mejor sonrisa, la cual le salió perfecta, tan dulce y embelesadora como siempre.

Ioryogi empezó a dudar sobre si su plan había sido tan buena idea, pues Kobato se veía más afligida de lo que ya se encontraba. Mas aún no se daría por vencido, llevaría a cabo su plan hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Fujimoto no paraba de evitar a Kobato. Si ella estaba en el jardín, él jugaba con los niños; si ella jugaba con los niños, él se encontraba en la oficina; si ella estaba en la oficina, él en el jardín. Sayaka no entendía ese comportamiento entre los dos, pues en los segundos que se topaban Fujimoto kun miraba hacia otro lado y Kobato chan bajaba la mirada. Sayaka sabía que se estaban evitando pero no sabía ¿por qué?

El resto del día Sayaka no pudo ver a Kobato y a Fujimoto en un mismo lugar. Cuando los dos estaban cerca Fujimoto la ignoraba pero cuando estaban lejos, él no hacía nada más que mirarla con ese cierto reflejo de tristeza en su mirada.

- ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir así, Fujimoto kun?

- Um…

- Así que de nuevo estás sumergido en tus pensamientos…

- Um…

- ¿Por qué no le dices a Kobato chan que la amas?

- Es que ella… ¡De qué estás hablando, Sayaka san!

Sayaka no pudo evitar reír ante tal reacción por parte de Fujimoto. Su cara estaba toda roja y sus facciones demostraban una combinación entre sorpresa e increíble pena. Fujimoto por completo estaba avergonzado.

- ¡Fujimoto Kun, siempre reaccionas tan lindo! Ja, ja.

- Por favor, Sayaka san…

Fujimoto se encontraba muy apenado de ver como Sayaka san -de nuevo- lo había atrapado entre sus pensamientos y aún más que ella notara que eran originados por esa chica.

- El hombre que vino temprano…

- ¿El de chaqueta y cabello largo?

- Sí, él… él es su novio.

Sayaka san no podía creerlo. Ella sólo podía mirar esa cara llena de decepción y angustia que mostraba Fujimoto.

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Ehh?… claro que lo estoy, eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo… ya debo irme nos vemos mañana Sayaka san.

Sayaka lo confirmaba: dentro de Fujimoto kun habían surgido sentimientos muy fuertes hacía Kobato chan, sentimientos que él no comprendía o tal vez no era consciente de ellos aún.

- Así que el novio de Kobato chan…- Sayaka cavilaba sobre esa frase hasta que Fujimoto salió por la puerta.- ¡Fujimoto kun espera!

Kiyokazu se detuvo ante el llamado de Sayaka san. Ella corrió hasta él y le tomó ambas manos levantándolas.

- Por favor, Fujimoto kun ¡Anímate y esfuérzate mucho! ¿De acuerdo?

- …

Kiyokazu dudó sobre lo que realmente trataba de decirle Sayaka san pero agradecía que ella estuviera allí apoyándolo siempre, por lo que no la decepcionaría y daría lo mejor de sí en todo, inclusiva con esa chica.

- Lo haré.

Sayaka le regaló su más dulce sonrisa y él trató de esbozar una no tan evidente. Al final se retiró a su trabajo de medio tiempo en Piffle Princess.

Ioryogi caminaba hacia la tienda del Oso Baukuchem. Pasó en medio de un poste del tendido eléctrico y un muro cerca de una esquina, siempre repitiéndose que las entradas estaban en los lugares más incómodos. Ioryogi estaba feliz, su sonrisa maliciosa no podía ocultarse, en definitiva algo malévolo planeaba.

El oso tarareaba una canción mientras preparaba la pasta. De alguna manera él se había acostumbrado a preparar esos pasteles con forma de tronco que eran tan deliciosos, la paz que se vivía en su pequeña tienda lo llenaba de alegría bueno, lo que duraba hasta que Ginsei o Iorogi llegaran a molestarle.

- ¡Hey Genko, será mejor que salgas y me des un poco de tu delicioso Baukuchem!

- Y ahí está de nuevo ese perro majadero.- pensaba Genko para sí.

La paz en la pequeña tienda del oso fue interrumpida por esos alaridos provenientes de Iorogi y Genko temía por el bienestar de sus preciados Baukuchem, a pesar que todo el día lo que hacía era hornear y amasar no tenía ganas que ese peluche arrogante y molesto se comiera de un solo bocado todo su esfuerzo.

- ¡Déjame en paz, no estoy para tus juegos y ni creas que te voy a dejar que tomes ninguno de mis Baukuchem!

- Y según tú ¿qué vas hacer para evitarlo?, en esa patética forma que tienes.

- No me digas y eso que la tuya es más ridícula que la mía.

El oso apenas salía de la trastienda cuando acababa de pronunciar esas palabras. Genko no quería más problemas pero, sabía que si Iorogi estaba allí era fijo que los problemas venían en el paquete.

- ¡Deberías pensar de nuevo lo que acabas de decir Oso!

- ¿Por qué? Ser un peluche es más ridículo que un….

Genko se quedó sin habla al ver a Iorogi con su antigua apariencia.

- Pero… ¡Qué demonios! ¿dios te perdonó?

- Algo así… ja, ja.

- Uhm, eso es raro… Déjame adivinar, ¿hiciste un nuevo trato con él cierto? De otra forma no tendrías esa apariencia.

- No puedo mentirte, he hecho un nuevo trato y para cumplir mi parte me ha devuelto mi forma.

- ¡Lo sabía! el que vengas a verme siempre significan problemas para mí.

- ¡Eso no es cierto!

- ¿Ah no? y que te comas mis baukuchem sin permiso ¡No es un problema!

Mientras discutían, Genko no podía evitar sentir como los viejos tiempos vividos, en el mundo de los espíritus, regresaban ante él con sólo ver a Iorogi con su antigua apariencia. Genko sentía lo animado que Iorogi estaba por ser el de antes, pero también sabía que verlo así eran problemas y de los grandes, por lo que no podía evitar externar su preocupación.

- ¿Qué planeas hacer Iorogi, vas a retar de nuevo a dios?

- … podría ser…

- ¡QUÉ! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¡Esta vez estoy fuera, te lo digo a sí me golpees o me quemes hasta quedar medio muerto no participo, no quiero que me conviertan en algo peor!

Iorogi, ante la reacción del oso, explotó en carcajadas mirando como Genko prefería morir a crear una guerra en el cielo otra vez.

- ¿De que te ríes? ¡Hablo en serio!

- Lo sé, no te preocupes, el viejo fue lo suficientemente previsivo… a cambio me quitó mis poderes además esto es temporal, luego regresaré a ser el peluche azul de siempre.

- ¿Temporal? ¿Qué clase de trato hiciste?

- Eso no importa, lo que importa es que no voy a fallar esta vez.

- Dios santo Iorogi, esto se trata de tu ángel no es cierto.

- Dime cuando no se ha tratado de ella…-ahora las facciones de Iorogi eran bastante serias, mientras le respondía al oso.- pero no sólo ella sino también de Kobato.

- ¿La chica que acompañas?

- Así es… su deseo a cambiado y pues voy ayudarla a hacerlo realidad.

Genko se sentía más aliviado, después de todo Iorogi había aprendido la lección, ya no era tan impulsivo y egoísta, esta vez no pensaba en adueñarse del ángel a la fuerza, sino que su nuevo trato con dios era para cumplir el deseo de esa chica. Se sentía satisfecho de ver que ahora él haría las cosas bien.

- Necesito pedirte un favor.

- Lo sabía, ¿no voy a quedarme al margen cierto?

- Así es…

- ¿Qué debo hacer para que ya dejes de molestar?

- Es muy fácil... dame trabajo en tu tienda.

- ¡QUÉ! ¡Estás loco!

- ¿Qué te pasa Genko? ¡Cualquier cosa que hagas yo lo puedo hacer mejor, Lo sabes!

- ¿MEJOR? ¿De qué hablas? ¡Jamás permitiré que estés cerca de mis baukuchem, si te dejo trabajar aquí no voy a tener que vender!

- ¡No me hagas obligarte oso, Aunque no tenga mis poderes aún tengo como forzarte!

- ¿Ah sí? ¡Inténtalo!

- Bueno... ¡Me comeré tus deliciosos baukuchem ahora mismo!

Iorogi se movió de un salto hacia la mesa donde se encontraba el botín deseado. Como el efecto de una cámara lenta, Genko gritaba e intentaba inútilmente detener a Iorogi para que no cumpliera tan vil atentado. Lo que pudo rescatar fueron apenas mitades de los grandes troncos dulces.

- ¿Cómo puedes comer tanto? ¡Es increíble no importa la forma que tengas ese estomago tuyo no se llena jamás!

- Es tu culpa por no acatar mis órdenes.- chupándose los dedos.

- ¿Órdenes? Estás demente pero bueno, con tal que me dejes en paz podrás trabajar aquí como repartidor.

- De acuerdo, ya que eres sensato… págame.

- ¡Cómo!

-Y que te creías que me iba a ir sin dinero… ¡Debes de pagarme por adelanto oso!

- ¡Pero si te comiste la mercancía!

Trabajar juntos parecía el infierno para Genko, mas con tal que él cumpliera su deseo lo ayudaría en lo que pudiera o hasta donde su paciencia se lo lograra permitir.

Kobato se quedó después que todos los niños se habían marchado. Ioryogi san le dijo que lo esperara y eso era lo que ella iba a hacer. Sayaka sensei se encontraba en la oficina y podía ver desde allí donde Kobato permanecía de pie esperando en la entrada principal de la guardería.

Cuando Sayaka se decidió a hablar con Kobato, el hombre de la mañana apareció con un paquete en las manos. Sayaka sensei permanecía observando por la ventana, mirando como Kobato hablaba tan natural con ese hombre. Se notaba que Kobato se veía mucho más alegre, su sonrisa volvía aparecer en su rostro. Sayaka se sentía más tranquila por verla sonriendo pero se comenzaba a sentir triste por Fujimoto. El novio de Kobato chan- al parecer- la hacía muy feliz.

- Pero Ioryogi san ¿Cómo vamos a entrar los dos en el apartamento?, no creo que a Chitose san le agrade.

- Vaya Dobato, has dicho algo razonable.- con tono sarcástico.

- ¡Es Kobato! Ioryogi san, eres muy cruel.

Kobato acostumbraba a reclamarle a Ioryogi por cambiarle su nombre, haciendo esos gestos tan lindos cuando se molestaba y eso a Ioryogi lo divertía mucho.

No te preocupes por eso, hoy conseguí un trabajo y pues me han pagado por adelantado, así que alquilé un cuarto en el mismo edificio que tú pero en la planta baja, así que igual estaremos muy cerca.

- ¡Qué bueno, Ioryogi san!

Ioryogi se alegraba de ver que Kobato volvía a sonreír, sabía que ella era una chica fuerte y que no se dejaba vencer por nada, aunque fuera muy doloroso.

Fujimoto había llegado antes que ellos, con tan sólo unos segundos de ventaja. Kiyokazu terminaba de subir las escaleras, cuando no pudo evitar escuchar que ella y su novio habían llegado al edificio.

- Pero Ioryogi san, a pesar que vivas en el mismo edificio me voy a sentir un poco sola.

- ¿En el mismo edificio? sólo eso me faltaba- pensaba Fujimoto, mientras por alguna razón no seguí el camino a su apartamento.

- ¿Por qué sola? Yo estaré en el piso de abajo no te preocupes.

- Pero voy a tener que acostumbrarme a dormir sola.

- ¡QUÉ! ¿ya duerme con ese tipo? Pero ¡En qué está pensando esa chica!

Fujimoto seguía en lo alto de la escalera escuchando la conversación entre ella y Ioryogi. Estaba pasmado, le llamaba poderosamente la atención escuchar sus aparentes intimidades.

- ¡DOO-BAA-TOO! ¡Qué pasa si alguien te escucha decir eso! ¡Qué crees que pensarán de ti!

- ¡Kyaa lo siento! No creí que decía algo malo.

Ioryogi le jalaba las mejillas por el comentario que había hecho y Kobato no encontraba como disculparse por su ingenuidad. Ioryogi, ya rindiéndose ante la inocencia de Kobato, la mando a dormir mientras él se dirigía a su nuevo dormitorio.

Kobato comenzó a subir las escaleras. Fujimoto aún estaba en lo alto divagando entre pensamientos, por lo que fue inevitable que se encontrarán.

- ¿Fujimoto san?

- ¿Ehh? Eres tú…- algo molesto.

- Disculpa no quería molestarte.

Kobato siguió hasta su departamento lo más rápido que pudo, pero Fujimoto no la dejó continuar. La tomó por uno de sus brazos y la puso contra la pared, mientras con fuerza, colocaba ambas manos a cada lado de ella para no dejar que ella escapase de allí, de él. Frente a frente Fujimoto se acercaba cada vez más a ella. Su mirada era tan severa que provocaba en Kobato cierto temor.

- ¿Quién es él? ¿Dónde lo conociste?

- … l… lo siento, no puedo decirte.

- ¡Claro que puedes! ¿Por qué no quieres decirme? ¿Hace cuánto se conocen?

- … discúlpame… Fujimoto san…no puedo.

Fujimoto no podía más con esa incertidumbre, ese Ioryogi era un completo extraño, él estaba convencido de ello, ese hombre simplemente era un intruso en sus vidas, en la de Fujimoto y la de ella. Estaba asustada y Kiyokazu lo notaba.

- Respóndeme sólo esto… ¿él te hace feliz?

- Fujimoto san… yo…

- ¡Respóndeme!

- Ioryogi san jamás me lastimaría…

Ella había contestado muy segura de sus palabras, reacción que Fujimoto no esperaba. ¿Cómo ella podía tener tanta certeza sobre los sentimientos de ese hombre? ¿Tanto lo amaba?

Fujimoto bajó la mirada, Kobato no sabía ¿qué podía hacer? Se sentía incómoda con esa situación. Ella tenía ganas de rodear su cuello con ambos brazos y decirle que no se preocupara que todo estaría bien. Kobato sabía que Fujimoto no confiaba mucho en la gente, lo mismo había pasado cuando él la conoció pues Fujimoto san no confiaba en las intenciones que ella podía tener con los niños o con Sayaka sensei, por eso ella quería decirle que Ioryogi san era bueno y que jamás lastimaría a alguien.

- Fujimoto san, no te preocupes Ioryogi san es bueno sólo tienes que darle una…

- No quiero escucharlo…

- ¿Fujimoto san?

Ella no podía mirar bien sus ojos, ya que su cabello tapaba esa parte de la cara. Él con su mano izquierda la tomó suavemente por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Estaban lo suficientemente juntos para poder escuchar y sentir su respiración. Él se mantenía apoyado a la pared con su mano derecha y aún más que al inicio sus rostros estaban más cerca y sus labios se encontraban a un roce de distancia.

El corazón de Kobato, por alguna extraña razón latía con más fuerza que de costumbre. Ella apoyó ambas manos en el torso de él, para poder corroborar si era su corazón era el único que latía con tal prisa. Fujimoto abrió sus ojos lentamente para toparse con los de ella, nunca habían estado tan cerca uno del otro.

Kobato chan se sonrojó al ver aquel profundo mar verde indescifrable e inconfundible. Fujimoto no podía evitar perderse entre aquel café inocente, asustado y ansioso de lo que en instantes podría suceder.

Kiyokazu dejó de apoyarse en la pared y tomó uno de los largos cabellos de ella entre los dedos de su mano derecha.

- Nos vemos mañana temprano, no llegues tarde…

Poco a poco, él tomó distancia sin soltar aquellos cabellos y Kobato chan recién reaccionaba de lo que pudo haber sucedido. Fujimoto soltó el último cabello, se volteó y se dirigió a su apartamento sin mirar atrás. Kobato mantenía sus manos cerca de su pecho apretando con fuerza conforme su mirada se entristecía, más al punto de no poder evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro. Ella corrió a su habitación y cerró la puerta, no quería quedarse en ese pasillo llorando como una tonta por haber esperado que sucediera lo que sabía que era imposible.

En lo bajo de las escaleras, se encontraba Ioryogi san con los brazos cruzados. Había escuchado todo lo que Kobato y Fujimoto habían hablado. Ioryogi no dejaba de pensar en lo mal que debía de estarse sintiendo Kobato. Sabía que no podía consolarla esta vez, era arriesgado subir y pasar la noche con ella, ya no era aquel peluche que pasaba desapercibido. Ahora ella debía ser lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar y poder sonreírle a ese chico al día siguiente.

- Ese chico es un idiota… de quien te fuiste a enamorar Dobato…

Kiyokazu, golpeó la pared un par de veces antes de dejarse caer sentado en el suelo, repitiéndose así mismo lo torpe que había sido por dejarse llevar por ese sentimiento, que hasta hace poco tiempo lograba reconocer. Recordaba lo cerca que estuvo de besarla, no podía ignorar lo mucho que le hubiera gustado hacerlo, pero le aliviaba un poco el no haberlo hecho, ya que ella amaba a ese hombre y Fujimoto no podía permitirse hacerla sufrir, hacerla llorar.

Recordó que Sayaka san le había pedido que se esforzara y precisamente eso iba hacer, pues él no era tan diferente a Ioryogi y no se iba a dejar ganar en esta oportunidad.

- Yo también puedo hacerlo… yo sólo quiero hacerte feliz…

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Bueno, qué les pareció este capítulo? Ojalá les haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo.

Infinitas gracias a June, Pitt-Sirius, Tefa-sakura , Sakura-Jeka y Argin Heart , sus reviews me animan a seguir y espero que en este capítulo haya podido contestar algunas de sus dudas.

Del mismo modo, debo agradecer a las demás personas que leen mi fic y espero que me dejen algún review comentándome que les ha parecido mi historia y bueno también qué esperan que suceda XD, en serio me encantaría conocer sus opiniones. :)

Cuidense y hasta el próximo capítulo!

Saludos

Torami Kikyou


	5. Capítulo 5: Primer beso

**Importante**: Contiene spoilers del Manga

**Disclairmer**: La historia de Kobato y sus personajes son propiedad de las Clamp.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/**

**Capítulo 5: Primer beso**

Fujimoto no podía dormir. Ya habían pasado dos horas desde su último encuentro con ella, dos horas desde que se había prometido a sí mismo dar lo mejor por hacerla feliz.

Él tenía un examen importante al día siguiente, pero no podía concentrarse en sus libros, ya que cada vez que iniciaba su lectura recordaba ese dulce aroma, esa mirada cálida e inocente.

- ¡Imposible! – se dijo para sí Fujimoto, mientras cerraba con fuerza uno de sus libros de texto.- Si no arreglo esto de una vez, no voy a poder concentrarme... ¡Por qué ella…! siempre es ella la que hace que desordene mis prioridades…

Fujimoto se encontraba sumamente molesto. Cada vez que pensaba en ella siempre se distraía en sus trabajos o el estudio, ya no podía negarlo más el sentimiento que ella había originado dentro de él era muy fuerte, con tan sólo pensar en lo que casi pasaba hace dos horas y treinta minutos en el corredor del segundo piso, eso lo hacía perder ese ánimo para enfadarse con ella o pelear.

Él ya se había rendido ante esas sensaciones y lo que más le molestaba era no haberse rendido ante ellas antes, ya que era tarde, ella tenía alguien a quien amar y esa persona no era él. Si ella era feliz con ese tal Ioryogi, ¿por qué debía entrometerse?

Su enojo se calmó poco a poco. Se tiró sobre su futón, mirando hacia el cielorraso. Repasaba su dedo índice por sus labios. Pensaba en lo mucho que le hubiera gustado besarla, en serio quería hacerlo, pero temía la reacción que ella pudiera tener. Sabía que la relación entre ellos era muy mala y admitía que en gran parte era su culpa, pues por más amigable que ella era con él, Kiyokazu no lo era tanto: siempre enojándose con ella por todo.

- Por eso le dijo a Okiura que yo la odiaba… tonta…

Colocó su mano derecha sobre sus ojos, mientras meditaba sobre los sentimientos que ella podría tener hacia él y lo que pensaba no era para nada favorable.

- Yo no la odio… yo sólo…yo sólo… ¡ahhh! ¿Por qué me es tan difícil decirlo?- se levantó del futón, tomó su abrigo y se acercó al pomo de la puerta.

En su mente el único pensamiento era ir a su apartamento y hablar con ella de una vez. Estaba decidido eso haría, aunque ella lo rechazara por lo menos él ya habría cumplido su parte con hablarme sobre sus sentimientos.

Iorogi no podía dormir, así que decidió dar un paseo por el parque, el cual no se encontraba muy lejos de la pensión de Chitose san. Ese parque en el que estuvo con Kobato realizando todas esas pruebas para ver si ella podría vivir en esa ciudad sin ser sospechosa, claro está que ella siempre se comportaba de manera extraña sin poder adaptarse muy bien a la forma de vivir de los humanos. Le traía muchos recuerdos ese lugar: la vez que ella le consiguió una cerveza gratis; la vez en que lo hizo esconderse en uno de los grandes tubos en que juegan los niños según ella porque era divertido hablar allí adentro; la vez en que le entregó la botella para guardar los corazones heridos que sanaría pronto.

- ¿Por qué llegamos a esto Kobato? Lo único que deseaba era que fueras feliz, ayudarte a cumplir tu deseo, lo que realmente tu corazón anhela y al parecer ahora éste está más herido que antes… ¿qué puedo hacer para que jamás dejes de sonreír?

- Ioryogi san ¿de qué hablas?

- Ioryogi volteó a mirar tras él. No podía creerlo Kobato estaba allí, mirándolo con cierta incertidumbre.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Dobato? deberías de estar descansando, mañana debes de levantarte temprano o quieres que ese Fujimoto te rete de nuevo.

- Ella descansa Ioryogi san, no te preocupes.

- ¿Ella? ¡No puede ser! ¿Suishou?

- Veo que ya no eres un peluche, que bueno Ioryogi san.

Una extraña sensación invadió el pecho de Ioryogi san. Estaba frente a su ángel, en su forma humana. Ya no era un peluche como la última vez que se encontraron. Finalmente podía estar frente a ella sin una ridícula apariencia que lo avergonzara, finalmente podría hablar con ella de forma apropiada, podría acercarse a ella de la manera en que quiso estar desde aquella primera vez en que la miró.

Fujimoto se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de Kobato. Dudó un poco si lo que pretendía hacer era correcto, pero recordó el examen que tenía al día siguiente y pues si no se liberaba de esas sensaciones jamás tendría oportunidad para terminar de estudiar. Claro, esa era la mejor excusa que encontraba para convencerse a sí mismo que era vital entablar esa conversación con ella.

Tocó tres veces a la puerta y después de un rato tocó dos veces más. No hubo respuesta. Pensaba que tal vez ella debía de estar durmiendo. Por suerte para ella lo que había pasado en su último encuentro no le había robado el sueño como a Kiyokazu le había arrebatado su concentración. Fujimoto no podría hacer nada más por esta noche, así que era mejor regresar a su habitación y continuar estudiando.

Solo dio dos pasos cuando se percató que aún estaba inquieto, por no poder hablar con ella. Sentía un vacío que envolvía su pecho y lo presionaba con cierta fuerza.

Tal vez me venga bien tomar aire fresco.- Pensaba, mientras bajaba las escaleras.

- Suishou…

Habían tantas palabras que Iorogi deseaba decirle, palabras que sólo ella podía provocar que él las pronunciara, frases construidas exclusivamente para ella, mas lo único que salió de sus labios fue su nombre.

Iorogi se encontraba nervioso. Estaba de vuelta en su cuerpo, pero no sabía cómo reaccionar ante Suishou. Ella lo miraba con dulzura, Iorogi sabía que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, pero debido al castigo que él debía cumplir y a la profunda bondad y desprendimiento de Suishou no habían podido estar juntos. ¿Tal vez su amor estaba condenado a jamás consumarse? Era la primera vez que Iorogi recordaba en que él y su ángel estaban juntos, sin presiones, simplemente juntos.

- ¿Ioryogi san, que piensas hacer?

- No puede ser…

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Tú, de nuevo pronuncias mal mi nombre.

- ¡Ahh! ¡Lo siento mucho!

- Ja, ja, no te preocupes, Kobato hace lo mismo… Creo que ya me he acostumbrado… Suishou, yo lo único que quiero es hacer bien las cosas ésta vez.

- He decidido venir a verte, porque he sentido una profunda tristeza en su corazón.- colocando su mano derecha sobre su pecho.

- Lo sé, ella ha venido a sanar corazones y su corazón es el que está más herido. Pero como le dije a ella te lo pido a ti: ¡Confía en mí! todo saldrá bien.

Suishou no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa en sus labios, al ver lo decidido que Iorogi estaba por ayudar a esa chica, a Kobato. Suishou se acercó un poco más a Iorogi cortando la evidente distancia que, sin ambos querer, habían marcado siempre que se reunían. Ahora ella estaba a un paso de Iorogi.

Él no pudo evitar sonrojarse, jamás había estado tan cerca de Suishou, él siempre mantenía cierta distancia, él ya se había acostumbrado a ello. Suishou, con su mano izquierda, comenzó a acariciar suavemente el rostro de Iorogi, ella no pudo evitar reír mientras realizaba ese gesto.

Iorogi se contagió pronto de esa risa armoniosa y tomó por la cintura a Suishou, atrayéndola un poco más cerca de él. Ambos reían felices, como si todo aquello que querían decirse bastara con una sonrisa para entenderlo.

Fujimoto llevaba ya un rato caminando pues su corazón aún estaba algo acelerado, por lo que decidió dar una vuelta antes de regresar a su apartamento a estudiar.

En su caminata nocturna llegó hasta el parque más cercano y allí le pareció ver una silueta conocida. ¡No podía ser, era el novio de Kobato! Ese Ioryogi se encontraba en el parque, era con la última persona con la que Fujimoto quería toparse, trató de rodear el parque en vez de atravesarlo para no tener que verlo de frente.

Cuando se acercó un poco más para poder rodear sin que éste se diera cuenta, Fujimoto notó que Ioryogi no estaba solo.

- Suishou, hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirte, pero ahora es como si eso fuera lo menos importante… yo…

- Shhh… Lo importante ahora – colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios de Ioryogi- es ayudarla, ya no queda tiempo Ioryo…

¿Suishou? ¿Quién era esa otra chica? ¿Sería capaz que ese tipo estuviera engañando a…? ¡No eso no podría ser! Fujimoto no pudo evitar sentir la necesidad de acercarse y corroborar que ese hombre estaba con alguien más, pero si era así ¿Qué haría? ¿Sería capaz de contárselo a ella? y ¿si la lastimaba? Por un momento titubeó. Fujimoto sabía que era mejor decirle la verdad a permitir que la engañaran.

Kiyokazu, decidido, observó como poco a poco la cara de Ioryogi se confundía en la sombras junto a la cara de la chica desconocida.- Deben de estar besándose…- pensó Fujimoto, ¡Claro! Esa era la prueba que necesitaba, no había duda, si Ioryogi estaba besándose con otra, él tendría que encáralo allí mismo. Fujimoto no permitiría que ni él, ni nadie se burlaran de esa chica que se había vuelto tan importante en su vida.

- ¡Hey! ¡Qué crees que haces aquí con esa…!- Kiyokazu no creía lo que estaba mirando ante él.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Ioryogi empezó a abrazar a Kobato con fuerza.

Suishou había perdido la conciencia y ahora sólo quedaba Kobato dormida entre los brazos de Ioryogi, quien con recelo- al ver a Fujimoto- apoyó el rostro de Kobato sobre su hombre izquierdo de forma que ese mocoso no viera su rostro, gesto innecesario pues Fujimoto se había dado cuenta que era ella, en lo que parecía un momento bastante íntimo al lado de su novio.

- No… no quería interrumpir…

- ¿No querías? ¿Me has estado siguiendo?

Fujimoto se fue de inmediato sin responder a las preguntas de Ioryogi. Su intento por tratar de despejarse fue totalmente fallido. ¿En qué estaría pensando? Era obvio que ella es feliz con ese hombre y al parecer él la quería. Kiyokazu eliminó de su mente por completo el hecho de que Ioryogi la había llamado Suishou, ya que su pecho de nuevo se agitaba con fuerza debido al impacto que causó ese encuentro extraño.

Kiyokazu no dejaba de pensar en las tantas cosas que los separaban, en la infinidad de detalles que él ignoraba de ella y en su mente sólo vagaba un único pensamiento:

- ¿Acaso ese habrá sido su primer beso…?

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Qué tal? espero les haya gustado :D

tenía una idea totalmente diferente en mi cabeza sobre este capítulo :( para empezar la idea era que fuera más largo ^_^' pero ni modo, no he tenido muucho tiempo estos días y por eso me atrasé tanto! mil disculpas a todos. quiero que sepan que terminaré el fic pero no voy a poder actualizar pronto pues tengo muchas cosas por hacer y resolver (no tengo tiempo :'( ) espero me tengan paciencia y pues les siga gustando mi fic como hasta ahora. :)

todos sus comentarios me encantaron y me motivan montones a todos mil gracias!

**Vagabunda sin remedio**

mil gracias por tu comentario! me halaga que te guste mucho mi forma de escribir, es una gran alegría que tengas como favorito mi fic :) muchas gracias por alentarme :)

**Shizuru-HiME**

Claro Ioryogi a pesar de todo no puede evitar demostrar su afecto por Kobato... que te diré esperemos que si salga todo bien :P mil gracias por leer mi fic!:)

**Valkiria Natsuki**

tienes razón, hay muy pocos fics de Kobato, jeje por eso quise escribir uno XD que dicha que te guste tanto y pues si hay que apoyar montones a Fujimoto para que no pierda contra Ioryogi lol, gracias por tu hermoso comentario :)

**okami-onna**

me encantó tu comentario, lo siento por los spoilers XD en serio que me halaga que te guste mi fic y para nada es largo y soso tu comentario, me alegra que me hayas dejado tu bello mensaje :)

**VANESSA**

gracias por leer el fic ! que dicha que te gustó la trama :)

**missmurder**

Arriba el FUJIBATO! otra fan más de esta dulce pareja, qué bien! que dicha que te gustó la escena del casi beso, espero que este capitulo te emocione tanto con el anterior y pues si Ioryogi san es un peligro? uhm... hay que ver que sucederá después :P

**June**

hola! que bueno que te inspire a dibujar! XD por fa has un fanart, sería genial! mil gracias por tu apoyo y espero que te guste este capítulo como los anteriorres un millón de gracias por leerlo tantas veces me haces super feliz :D

**Sakura-Jeka**

sin palabras XD sabes que tu apoyo es super importante y pues me encanta y fascina que te tomes tiempo para leer mi fic, en serio muuchas gracias amiga :D

**Tefa-sakura**

hola! me alegra que te guste tanto mi fic XD espero poder mantener esa emoción en lo demás capítulo. muchas gracias por leer y que dicha que has podido continuar leyendo el manga que es simplemente precioso! :)

**Argin Heart**

mil gracias! la parte que más me gusto escribir fue la de genko y Iorogi, jeje esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente cómica jeje y me alegra montones que te gustara. Si fujimoto tiende a ser muy odioso y grosero jeje pero así lo queremos además cuando hace algo lindo por Kobato es simplemente encantador! que dicha que sigas leyendo mi fic y que sigas dejandome tus comentarios y tus buenas vibras! :D

**Montserrat Fujioka**

Aqui el siguiente cap espero te guste! muchas gracias por tu comentario :) 

y a todas las demás personas que lo leen un millón de gracias! y ojalá en este capítulo se animen a comentar y me cuenten que les parece la historia :)

saludos

Torami Kikyou


End file.
